


The Potter Grimoire

by Megitsune33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Intelligent Harry, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron dragging down Harry, studious Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megitsune33/pseuds/Megitsune33
Summary: Harry overhears a conversation between Molly, Ron and GinnyHe goes to Gringotts and finds an old Grimoire
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 129
Kudos: 504





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guy's this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so pleas be kind, if you have any suggestions or some constructive criticism please let me know, I'm sorry for my grammar errors or spelling errors but English is not my native language.
> 
> Please enjoy

Chapter 1

Harry potter was 21 years old, he just finished at the Auror’s office a bit earlier than expected, he wanted to surprise his girlfriend Ginny, so he went to the Burrow where he knew she would be with her mother and brother.

Harry apparated on the outskirts of the Burrow, walked by the anti-apparition wards, and up the road that lead to the crooked house the Weasleys called home, when he slowly passed one of the open windows he overheard something he shouldn’t have.  
Ginny, Molly and Ron were sitting at the dining table “Mom you need to prepare a new dose of Amortentia, Harry is not paying so much attention to me as he should be, he is spending so much time with the Granger bitch when they have lunches at work together that he doesn’t come to Grimuald place to eat, and when he comes home he just talks about her.” Ginny whined to her mother and Ron was nodding while he was eating some food Molly made before dinner just for him.

“I know, I know my darling daughter, after this last dose he will be so dazed in love with you and this family that he will do whatever we tell him.” Her mother told Ginny greedily daydreaming of all the money they could spend when Harry leaves all for them.

“Who would have known that the goodie two shoes that is Herms would be the descendant of the potion master Hector Dagworth-Granger, he left a hefty inheritance. We wouldn’t have known if she didn’t take the blood heritage ritual in Gringotts a few months ago.” Ron said with his mouth full of mash potatoes and pork chops, some of the bits went flying out his mouth as he was speaking.

Molly grimaced the display “Yes how very true, she will be a perfect addition to this family, and to think this was something that Albus planned from your first year Ron my dear, we were to split every Galeon that Harry has in his vault after his death, but now that the fool Albus is dead we get everything.” She said.

Harry was fuming, his magic swirled around him in angry waves and it cancelled all the effects of Amortentia that were still in his body. He growled in anger but stormed away from the house he once thought that he had a loving and accepting family there. He trusted the Weasley family and Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore.

He walked to the apparition point and went to Gringotts “Greetings master teller, I’m here to see some documents in my vault.” Harry showed him the key to his trust vault and the main Potter family vault. The teller called a goblin to escort him to the carts “Thank you master teller; may your enemies drop dead at your feet and your vaults flow with gold”. Even if Harry was pissed he was polite with the goblins at the bank, the teller was surprised and impressed by Harry Potter at that moment, because no wizard or witch was this polite with them beside the muggle born individuals.

Harry had to find the documents that Albus has prepared as his guardian when he was still underage. Usually the cart ride was a fun experience for him but today he wasn’t in the mood, when they got to the trust vault Harry started to look for the documents in the folders he saw on some desks, there he found what he was looking for, his magic incinerated the document out of fury. Harry decided he would go and search his family vault, he never did have the time to do it till now.

Harry told the cart driver to take him to his family vault, when they got there he was surprised at how much his parents left him, he usually used just the trust vault. He saw some trunks and got to inspect those, he saw his mother and fathers name on some and even names he didn’t know.  
Now he understood why he never went down here with Hermione to check what the vault contained, what surprised him was that there was a trunk with the label Ignotus Peverell on it, when he opened the trunk he saw a Grimoire inside it, it was called Peverell/Potter Grimoire.  
Harry knew he saw the name on the gravestone in Godric Hollow when he was there with Hermione all those years ago in the search for Horcruxes.  
He opened the Grimoire and looked at some pages when one spell caught his eyes, it was about going back in time ‘If I go back in time I could save Sirius, Dobby and the others.’ Harry though, in the Grimoire it said that he could go back 7 years, Harry would have to chant tergum in tempus three times, a purple light should come out of his wand if everything would go according to plan, he would have to repeat his forth year and the others, but with the knowledge he has now it would be easier.

Harry thought if he should contact Hermione and tell her what happened or just do the spell and go back in time.  
In the end he decided he would just go back in time and fix everything and give a piece of his mind to Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore.

As Harry exited the bank with the Grimoire in hand he apparated back at Grimuald place took some Firewiskey and took some gulps of the liquor, he sighed softly thinking of all the things he missed because of Dumbledore and some of the Weasleys.

Harry took his wand out the holster he had on his forearm, and started to chant 'tergum in tempus, tergum in tempus, tergum in tempus' (meaning back in time). When he finished chanting a purple kind of smoke come out of his wand going around his form as Harry inhaled the smoke he felt momentarily dizzy and then everything went black.

He woke up at the sound of snoring, opening his eyes he saw the four-poster bed he had at Hogwarts, Harry moved the red and gold drapes he had and looked around, frowning a little when he heard the bastard Weasley snore, he cast tempus and saw it was 5 am of the 31st October the day he would get selected as a champion for the Triwizard tournament.

Harry got out of bed, went to take a shower, it was 6 am when he went to the grate hall to eat some breakfast, when he finished he went back to the common room to write a letter to Sirius and to the head of the DMLE, he told him how worried he was of ending in the Triwizard tournament and not having a way out, he even took some empty potion vials to store some of the memories in his third year, he called for Dobby “Great master Harry Potter called for Dobby, what an honour, what can Dobby do for master Harry Potter sir?” the little guy asked in excitement.

Harry sighed softly looking at Dobby “First off it’s just Harry, I was wondering if you have some free time to deliver a letter for my godfather Sirius Black and the other to Madam Amelia Bones it’s urgent and I don’t trust these letters to be sent with owls.” Harry told Dobby in a serious tone, Dobby looked at him with wonder but a bit sad because he couldn’t do what Harry told him because he wasn’t his elf.

“Harry Potter sir Dobby can’t help because he is not Harry Potter sir’s elf if Dobby was, Dobby could help Harry Potter sir.” Dobby told him happily

Harry winced at what Dobby told him because he knows Hermione was going to kill him if she knew that he took an elf “Dobby I can’t just take you as an elf and not give you anything in return of your services, how about I pay you 1 Galleon a week and one free day a week so you can do whatever you want?” Harry asked Dobby hopefully.

Dobby though for a moment but shocked his head “Oh no Harry Potter sir that’s too much for Dobby, I will work for a Galleon a week and 1 free day a month.” Dobby jumped excitedly.

Wincing again Harry knew he would be in trouble but he agreed with Dobby “Okay what do I have to do to accept you?”

“There are two ways one is to accept Dobby as family and the second one that’s mostly used is to be your servant.” Dobby told him with his head bowed down “You’s will have to say I Harry James Potter take Dobby as and you say what you desire Dobby to be.”

“I Harry James Potter take you Dobby as my family!” without thinking pulled by magic Harry put a hand on Dobby’s head and they both glowed.

Before the glow stopped Harry heard a shriek coming from the girl’s staircase, he turned around and saw Hermione standing there glaring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm here again with a new chapter, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it

Harry cast a wandless silencing charm on the common room, he didn’t want the others to wake up because of Hermione screeching at him for trying to saving Dobby’s life by taking him as a family member and not as a servant.  
Hermione was before him in a flash, her hair getting bushier and bushier as her magic crackled around her getting off some sparks from it.

“Harry James Potter, how could you? You know how I feel about House Elf’s right and you go and enslave Dobby to you, what the heck were you thinking?” she panted having said that in just one breath.

Dobby took a protective stance in front of Harry, he liked Miss Mione for knitting lots of hat’s scarves and socks for the house elves to free them but no one hurts his master Harry Potter sir “You do not speak like that to master Harry Potter sir, he is helping Dobby to stay alive, we elf’s at Hogwarts are just bonded to Hogwarts and help the professors but we need a bond to survive” he huffed, snapped his fingers and a book appeared in his hand, Dobby handed it to Hermione “You missy Mione read that so yous understand house elves.”

Harry looked at Dobby in disbelieve for speaking like that to Hermione, no one spoke to her like that without getting a lashing in return, but she was too shocked, her mouth was hanging open.

Without a word Harry handed the memory vials with the memories of what happened the previous year to Dobby and the letter for the Amelia Bones “Dobby please take these to Amelia Bones and then come back here so you can send the letter to my godfather next”, Dobby popped away.

Harry looked at the still shocked Hermione “Ahem, sorry about that Hermione, I wanted to tell you what happened but Dobby got there before me, I bonded with him because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to do the task for me, though I’m paying him a Galleon a week and he has one day off a month, I told him about once a week but he wasn’t taking that, plus you know I wouldn’t hurt him”, he whined a bit “I know how that is to be hurt by the people that should protect you.” He whispered that.

Hermione looked at him “What do you mean by what you whispered?” She asked.

Harry cursed under his breath having though that he was being more silent than he was “The Dursleys haven’t been good to me, and you know that, but right now I don’t want to talk about that, I need to go to Gringotts somehow, I have a bad feeling about the tournament today… I’m sure somehow I will end in the competition even though I don’t want to compete.”

Hermione huffed “Come on Harry don’t be ridiculous you know there is no way that would happen.” She said not thinking too much of the words because she was itching to read the book Dobby gave her.

Dobby chose that moment to get back “Master Harry, Amelia Bones got the letter and she is reading it right now, I’m sure you will get her to contact you back soon.” His speech was formal and more articulate than before, probably because Harry was feeding him a bit of his magic.

“Than you so much Dobby, here is the letter for Sirius, wait for him to read it till the end, and then take him somewhere safe, if any of the Potter residence are available take him there and don’t let anyone contact him beside Remus Lupin, damn I will have to write a letter for him too.” Harry looked at Hermione “Please tell me when something went right on a Halloween night from the moment we got into the magical world… First year the troll that almost killed you, second year the Chamber of secrets and last year Sirius tried to get into the common room.” He was looking at her pointedly waiting for her to say something.

“Oh, ok you’re right sorry about that, just want to read the book Dobby gave me so I can understand a bit more about it.”

“Hey don’t fret I understand, though we should go to the Great Hall so you can eat some breakfast and then you can read as much as you want, I found a quiet place where we can concentrate and not be interrupted by Ron or Ginny.”

Hermione looked at him surprised “When did you have the time to discover new places in the castle? We were always together.” She poked his sides playfully, she had a crush on him from the moment they flown together on Buckbeak to free Sirius.

Harry laughed at the poke and ruffled her hair making it bushier “Well I have my ways no? Now let’s go to the Grate Hall so you can eat and then we can talk.”

They walked to the Grate Hall, Harry sat beside Hermione, she chose something healthy to eat, after 15 minutes she was finished, they got up and walked to the seventh floor, when they got in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance “Now think of what you want and walk in-front of the wall 3 times, a door should appear”

She looked at Harry sceptically but did as she was told ‘Some place safe to talk, with a library near with everything we would need to study.’ When she finished an elegant blue door appeared on the wall it had a golden door knob, when she touched it the door opened, there was a big book case with many books, and some comfy red and gold sofas to sit or lay on them.

“What? How? What is this place Harry?” Hermione asked incredulous but excited to see all those books, some looked rare, they walked inside, the door closed behind them and disappeared on the other side so no one would know they were there.

“Dobby told showed me this place, is called Room of Requirement or how the elves call it the Come and Go room, it can turn in whatever you need at that moment.” He told her, Harry walked to one of the sofas and set down. “If you want we can talk or we could just get some books and read I don’t mind really, I wanted to study but you know how Ron is about it, and he was dragging me down.” Harry sighed looking down “He is my first friend, and I though that if I wanted to stay his friend I had to dumb myself so I wouldn’t get better grades that him but no more.” He said.

“I’m happy that you will study more from now oh Harry, I will help you if you want.” She blushed but smiled.

Harry smiled back at her “So what do you want to do?” he asked.

“Hmmm I will start to read the book Dobby gave me so if you want you can read something else or study.” She pointed at the walls full of books from the ceiling to the floor. Harry walked to the bookshelves and skimmed some of the titles, he saw a book that interested him ‘Parseltoungue not an evil language’ by Salazar Slytherin.  
Harry gasped in surprise and looked at more titles and saw there were a few more from Slytherin but there were even from the other Hogwarts founders. He will tell about them to Hermione later because she was too concentrated in reading already, he took the book from the bookshelf and walked to the sofa and started reading. One of the chapters picked his interest, it mentioned that he could speak to other creatures beside snakes, one of them being Dragons and that got him an idea for the Triwizard tournament.

Some hours passed without Harry or Hermione noticing, when she finished reading Hermione looked at Harry and saw he was reading too. “What are you reading?” She asked softly.

“Huh?” Harry answered looking up “Oh sorry about that, I found this on the shelf look.” He turned around the book to show her the cover “There are other book written by the founders if you’re interested in looking at them.” He pointed in the direction where he got the book from, she just got up eagerly and run to the place he was indicating, looking for a new book to read, she chose ‘Healing herbs and spells’ by Helga Hufflepuff.

“I think this one will help us a lot with the luck you have” Hermione giggled showing Harry the book she has chosen.

Both had to stop reading an hour later because they were both hungry. Without calling Dobby some potato soup appeared on the table, next there was a plate with some lasagne on it and an apple pie for dessert, for drinks there were two goblets both with pumpkin juice in it.

“Huh? How did this appear here?” Harry asked and looked around, Dobby chose that instant to appear before them.

“Dobby made food for Master Harry and Miss Mione, your dogfather has a letter for you and he was surprised when Dobby appeared. Dobby has a favour to ask Master Harry, because I will be tending to your properties and delivering your secret letters Master Harry I was thinking that you could take another house elf as family.” Dobby looked down with a pink tint on his grey cheeks.

“Dobby are you talking about Winky? She still didn’t find a family?” Harry asked surprised.

Dobby shook his head “No usually free elves don’t find new families because they think free elves will disgrace them. So, they usually die without a family, or they try to get employment at Hogwarts.”

Harry shocked his head in disbelief but a determined with a confident look he called for Winky, she appeared wobbling and hiccupping “What can Winky do sir?” Her blue dress was dirty and she smelled of stale Butterbeer.

Harry walked over to Winky and kneeled infront of her “I have a proposition for you, Dobby right now is taking care of my properties and my godfather plus a special mission in delivering letters to people that need to know things, so he won’t have time to take care of me and my family.” He looked at Hermione when he said the word family “So I was thinking on taking you as a friend to the house Potter and employ you, I will give you the same instructions as with Dobby, you will have 1 day per month free, and you will receive 1 Galleon a week so you can buy yourself some fabric and make an uniform for yourself and Dobby, I don’t like you wearing the pillow case Dobby.” 

Winky looked at him but shocked her head “Oh no Winky is a good elf she doesn’t need money or day off’s.” 

Dobby looked at her “You will be able to buy things for the family you know, so think about it he is the Great Harry Potter.”

Winky thought about it and nodded her head, her bat like ears flopped around “Yes Winky accepts” 

Harry smiled at her, he puts his hand on Winky’s head “I Harry James Potter accepts Winky as family.” A bright light of magic encompasses them and after a little goes away, Winky looks cleaner and not drunk anymore.

With Amelia Bones when she got the letter

Amelia started her day as usual, breakfast, shower and off to work, when she got to the DMLE and in her office after a few minutes of getting there, she heard a pop, she pointed her wand at the intruder and looked in surprise when she saw a house elf she didn’t recognize with a letter and 3 potion vials with grey misty wisps floating around he bowed his head “My name’s Dobby and my Master Harry Potter Sir sends a letter and some memories for you to review, when you need to contact him just call my name and I will pop here, good day Madam.” And with that he popped away leaving the memory vials and the letter on her desk.

Amelia takes the letter first and reads it

‘Greetings Madam Amelia Bones

I hope my letter finds you well

My name’s Harry Potter, but I’m sure you don’t need my introduction because many in the wizarding world know who I am, though I would like to know why my godfather Sirius Black never got a trial and was just sent to Azkaban.’

Amelia looked at the letter in disbelief “Greta please come in this instant.” She called her secretary, “Please go into the archive and get me the file of Sirius Black I want to see something, but before that please cancel all of my appointments for today, this is urgent.” She told her secretary even before she had the chance to ask anything, with that Greta was out the office and scrambled to the archive of the cases the DMLE, and went to work to search for the file of Black.

Amelia returned to read the letter

‘Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper of my parents not Sirius black, if you don’t believe me check my parents’ wills.  
If you need to contact me please call my house elf Dobby.

Have a nice day  
Harry Potter’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here is another chapter for you, I will try to update the story every 3 days.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

While Greta was in the archive looking for the files about Sirius Black’s trial Madame Bones went to one of her cabinets and pulled out a pensive, putting it on her desk she poured one of the memories in it.  
She saw how Ron, Hermione and Harry disarmed Severus Snape, how Sirius Black took Snape’s wand, he and Lupin in the end transformed the rat into Peter Pettigrew, they told the story to the kids.   
Amelia Bones was furious when she exited the memory, she put the memory back into the vial as evidence and poured another one in the pensive, she saw how Peter Pettigrew turned into a rat again to escape as Lupin transformed into a werewolf.  
When she saw the memory of how Fudge didn’t believe Harry, Ron and Hermione when they wanted to tell the story and put Sirius black in a temporary holding cell before they got a dementor.

Greta got back the moment Amelia got out of the last memory, she put it back in the vial “Did you find anything Greta?” she asked looking at her pointedly.

“No Ma’am Bones, there is just the file of when he entered Azkaban and that’s all.”

“You’re dismissed.” She told Greta, who nodded and went out of the office, Amelia sent a Patronus message to Kingsley and that he was urgently needed into her office, she didn’t tell him why.

Meanwhile with Sirius

A few seconds after Dobby finished at the DMLE he popped into the cavern where Sirius was located with Buckbeak.

“Dogfther I’m Dobby, I have a letter from Harry Potter sir, he told me to take you somewhere safe and not to trust anyone.”

Sirius looked at the house elf curiously “We have to take Buckbeak with us otherwise he will be executed.” Dobby popped with Sirius and Buckbeak to the Potter mansion, it hasn’t been used in a long time though Dobby knew about it thanks to the family bond with Harry, when they arrived another house elf was there waiting.

“Who dares enters a property of Master Potter?” The elf asks looking at them suspiciously “How did you find this place? It’s under fidelius charm.” He wanted to say more but another elf pops out and runs towards Sirius hugging his legs.

“Master Sirius is back? I was so worried, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you till now.” Cried the new elf.

“Lizzy is that you? Hey hey it’s ok, I understand”, he remembered how a pregnant Lilly Potter tricked Alecto Carrow to give her clothes after seeing how they treated her on a shopping spree, Sirius was with James and Lilly out shopping when it happened, after that James bonded with the little elf, and she was tasked to take care of Sirius after her injuries were treated properly by the other house elves.

Bees looked surprised at seeing Sirius after recognizing him “Master Sirius where have you been and where is Master Harry? We can’t locate him and we are worried for him.” She asked ashamed of herself for not being able to find her master. “We all have looked but we weren’t able to find anyone after Master James and Mistress Lilly died.” She cried loudly.

“Harry is at Hogwarts right now, he sent me a letter that I still have to read, we should go inside, this is Dobby, I presume he got just bonded with Harry otherwise he wouldn’t be able to find this place.” Sirius said pointing at the eager house elf “Dobby, Bees is the Head of the Potter house elves and if you need anything just ask her.” He just finished saying that when Lizzy snapped her fingers and he popped away, she popped him naked into the bathtub that was in his former room, some water started to splash him in the face as it started to fill the tub. The elves were able to hear his scream in indignation.

Dobby looked at Lizzy with surprise in his eyes “Why did you do just that?” he asked.

Lizzy just looked back at Dobby “He would have staid here and blabbered for a while more, and he stinks he needs a bath.” She told him nonchalantly, Lizzy took Buckbeak and took him near the forest surrounding the property telling him to go find some of his friends in the area surrounding them.   
Lilly loved this place because they had a lot of acres of land and they turned it into a sanctuary for magical and non-magical animals, the house elves were there taking care of them and nursing them back to health.

When Sirius finished bathing (it took 2 hours to take all the grime off), he set behind the desk that was in his former room and opened the letter that Harry sent him.

‘Dear Padfoot

I hope you’re doing well, I asked Dobby to take you somewhere safe so you can recover, I miss you.  
Though this is not the reason why I have written to you, but because I’m sure you know this year there will be the Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts and I’m afraid somehow, I will end up in the competition even though I don’t want to enter it.  
What should I do?

Take care  
Yours  
Harry’

Sirius re red the letter a few times thinking of how to help Harry then an idea struck him, he got some parchment, ink and a quill and started to write

‘Dear Prongslet

If your name comes out of the Goblet of Fire you should tell that you will not participate and that you didn’t enter your name, if people don’t believe you make an oath saying “I Harry James Potter head of the most ancient house of Potter swear on my life and magic that I didn’t enter my name or asked an adult witch or wizard to put my name in the Goblet of Fire”, and then maybe try to produce a patronus so people see you can still do magic.

Take care Prongslet  
Yours  
Padfoot’

What Sirius or anyone knew was that by doing so something would happen to Harry and the rest of the wizarding world.

Harry was sitting on one of the sofas and was still reading the book he has chosen, both he and Hermione didn’t notice how much time went by, when they heard the dinner bell dinged around the school they looked in surprise.

“Crap that was the dinner bell we should get going Hermione after the Halloween feast they will announce the champions”, Hermione wasn’t able to say anything because Dobby decided to pop at that moment.

“Harry sir this is a letter from your dogfather, you should read it now and then go to dinner.” Dobby popped away. Harry opened the letter to read it, after he finished it went into his bookbag, he took Hermione’s hand and they hurried to the Great Hall.

When they got to the Great Hall almost everyone was there, they got to sit near the twins because Ron and Ginny weren’t there yet.

“Hi guys, how’s your….”

“Day going?” the twin asked

“Oh, seriously Fred, George can you stop talking like that?” Hermione admonished them.

They were surprised she has known who said what “And why is that Miss Granger?” asked Fred

“Can’t you both see that you give people headaches when you start that?” She told them, Harry was on her left snickering because they got scolded by her.

“Nope Ma’am we…”

“Are having fun….”

“In annoying the others..”

“With the way we speak.” They finished in unison.

“Ugh seriously you two.” Hermione huffed, Ginny and Ron choose that moment to walk into the Great Hall, as they set down in front of Hermione and Harry the door closed and the food plus drinks appeared on the four tables, Ron filled his plate with everything in his sight and reach, he was eating like a pig, everyone that sat near him was disgusted, even his siblings and they saw him eat like that for a very long time but still couldn’t get used to it.

“EW Ronald quit eating like that you’re not a pig.” Hermione told him harshly, while she and Ron were bickering with each other, Ginny kept looking at Harry, he was too focused on Dumbledore and his food that no one noticed when his and Hermione’s goblets disappeared and reappeared again 2 seconds later.

After the feast was concluded the head table was magically moved so there was space to for the selection of the champions.

“Good evening everyone, thank you for coming here to see the selection of the champions for the Triwizard tournament, now let’s see who will be chosen.” Dumbledore knew something was going to happen today, he could feel it in his bones.

He concentrated back on the Goblet of Fire when he saw the blue flame turning red, a piece of parchment flew out of it “Drumstrang’s champion is Viktor Krum.” All the school plus the visitors cheered for him, but no one louder than Ron. Viktor looked smug.

Another piece of parchment flew out of the goblet and into Dumbledore’s hand “Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory.” Hufflepuff house cheered the loudest, Cedric friends patted him on the shoulder to congratulate him.

An elegant origami paper flew out the goblet “Beauxbaton’s champion is Fleur Delacour.” All the male occupants (minus the professors), cheered and drooled looking at her. “And this concludes it for…..” Dumbledore wasn’t able to finish speaking when another parchment flew out the goblet. 

Time looked like it was going in slow motion Harry closed his eyes and sighed loudly “Here we go again.” When he finished saying that a furious Dumbledore called his name, he was looking intently at him, Hermione gently pushed Harry forward and looked at him nodding, he knew she believed him.  
Harry took a deep breath “I will not compete in this fares of a tournament, I didn’t put my name in the goblet or asked someone to put my name for me.” He looked at Ron and saw just anger and jealousy in his eyes, Harry lifted his wand “I Harry James Potter head of the most ancient house of Potter swear on my life and magic that I didn’t enter my name or asked an adult witch or wizard to put my name in the Goblet of Fire.” A golden mist appeared and went around Harry, people looked at him incredulously Dumbledore was scared of what was going on, when the mist faded away people saw that on Harry’s finger was the ring of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.  
In that moment Harry produced a corporeal Patronus to show the people in the school he didn’t lose his magic and that he was still alive. 

“Harry my boy you have to compete if you don’t you will lose your magic.” Dumbledore told him, he knows there was a 3 hour span where they could redraw the names but he wanted to see what will happen “My hands are tied I’m sorry I can’t help you.” Even though he was angry that somehow the wording of the oath made Harry Lord Potter he looked at Harry with his grandfatherly look to make him believable that he couldn’t do anything for him.

Harry glared at the headmaster and walked away from the Great Hall, and the people that still though he was lying about entering the tournament even though he made the oath, he felt a hand wrap around his forearm and knew immediately that it was Hermione, she was there to support him, they went to the Common Room and set on their favorite sofas near the fireplace.

A few moments later the entrance to the Common Room opened and Ron walked in furious “How were you able to cheat and enter the tournament?” he asked Harry with jealousy in his voice.

“Ron, I didn’t enter the tournament or asked anyone to put my name in the goblet you should know that.” Harry answered him “Plus I gave an oath for Merlin’s sake and I’m still alive. So, shut up Ron.”

“I don’t believe you, you’re the Boy who fucking Lived, you have money, you have fame and every girl/woman you want, and what do I have nothing… you couldn’t tell me how to get into the tournament just becau….” He wasn’t able to finish the sentence, Hermione had enough she slapped him, tears staining her cheeks.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley how can you say something like that to Harry?” Her cheeks were red from anger though when she saw Ron’s fist coming towards her face she looked scared before his fist could collide against her cheek Harry used the Stupefy charm on him. He kicked Ron in the stomach and hugged Hermione near him letting her cry into his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guy's this is a little shorter chapter than the last 2 but I still hope you enjoy

When Hermione calmed down, she went to her room and went to sleep, she was emotionally exhausted and incredulous that Ron would try to punch her just because she wanted to defend her friend Harry. After tossing and turning for a few hours she was able to fall asleep.

Harry was in his dorm room, Ron was in the hospital wing, Madam Pomphrey looking after his injuries, everyone else was still downstairs in the Common Room, he heard a pop turning around he saw it was Winky.

“Master Harry I’m here just to tell you that at dinner I had to switch yours and Miss Mione’s goblet, there was nasty potion in it, to make you fall in love with the red Miss Harpy, and for Miss Mione to fall in love with MoRon”. (AN: got the idea from a fan fiction I have read a few times in the course of the years, though I forgot which one, if any of you know please let me know so I can credit the author of that fan fiction).  
Winky was proud of herself, she popped away after telling him what she had to and went back to her tasks.

“Dobby” Harry called for the little house elf after thinking for a while.

“What can Dobby do for Master Harry?”. He asked excitedly.

“I know that Gringotts is open 24/7 I need you to pop me there so I can talk with the goblins that look after my vault.” Harry told Dobby, he just took Harry’s hand and popped him away, they popped into Gringotts next to a teller that was free.

The goblin snarled in surprise “What can I do for you young wizard?” He was surprised to see Harry there at this time when he was supposed to be in Hogwarts but didn’t say anything because it wasn’t his business.

Harry sighed “Greetings Master teller, I need to go to my vault, the only problem I don’t have a key.” He grumbled a little, knowing that Molly had his vault key.

“And why don’t you have your key?” the teller asked suspiciously, no one in their right mind would give someone else their key beside their spouses, and he knew for a fact that Harry Potter was too young to be married at this point.

“Uh I presume Molly Weasley has it….” The teller pushed a button under his desk, got off the chair, took a hold of Harry’s arm and proceeded to walk away with him.

Harry was surprised, he tried to ask the goblin what was going on but he just got a growl in return, he looked pissed, Harry gulped and just followed though some of his magic started to build up on the surface of his skin, he has been manipulated more than once in the previous timeline and he didn’t want to be again, though he followed the goblin patiently because he knew something was wrong.

After a bit of walking, Harry saw a door with a plaque on it, he gulped when he saw that the teller brought him to the director of the bank Ragnok.  
The teller knocked on the door and waited for an answer to go inside, they waited a few minutes and then the door opened.  
What Harry saw terrified him a little, though he stepped in when the teller pushed him in rather roughly.

“Greetings Harry Potter, may I inquire why haven’t you responded to any letters I have sent you in the last three years?” Asked the director that was sited at a throne like chair behind large mahogany ornate desk.

“Um, Greetings Director Ragnok, I personally didn’t get any notifications or letters from Gringotts to be honest.” Harry told him gravely, in this life or previous one he never got anything from Gringotts.

“Your highness if I may.” Said the bank teller quickly. “I brought Mister Potter here because he said that he doesn’t have his vault key.” All of the Gringotts employees were fair when they knew that they would get more money out of it, and knowing that their richest client didn’t have a vault key was concerning.

“WHAT!!!” Ragnok shouted, his voice made the walls tremble “How can that be, he is our richest client, Sharpaxe go and take all the files of Mister Potter and bring them here, we have lots to discuss here and too little time.” Ragnok barked his orders looking at Harry. 

“Wait what? How can I be the richest client? I was raised in the Muggle world by my magic hating relatives, I didn’t know anything about the wizarding world till I was 11 what the heck is going on here?” unconsciously he was rubbing the Potter ring on his right hand.

“Well Mister Potter your family is one of the oldest that is still alive, some died a long time ago because there weren’t any male descendants to carry the name, when we finish our discussion after we get all your files we will do a blood heritage ritual, it just involves a potion made by goblins and three drops of your blood, plus we will need three more droops of blood to do a diagnostic evaluation on you, you look like you are underweight.” Ragnok told Harry and looked into his eyes, Harry though he was looking into his soul.

“Uh.” Harry mumbled, a few minutes passed and Sharpaxe got back with many files, he was helped by Griphook he looked at the goblin in surprise “Greeting Griphook I hope your enemies die at your feet and your vaults flow with riches and gold.” All three goblins were stunned at Harry politeness.

“You know my name Mister Potter?” Griphook asked.

“How could I forget the name of the first goblin I saw in Gringotts who helped me to go to my vault” Harry smiled politely without showing his teeth.

Sharpaxe deposited the files on the desk and so did Griphook, they both went out without a word.  
“Mister Potter please have a sit” Ragnok waved his hand and a chair appeared in front of him so Harry could sit down on it. “We will be here quite some time as you can see, first we start with your parents wills.”

“My parents will? I didn’t know there was one.” Harry looked surprised not even in the other timeline did he know there was any, the only one he knew about was the one that Dumbledore left after his death.

“Here you go Master Potter” Ragnok handed him the will that belonged to his parents. Harry started to read with tears in his eyes when he saw both of his parents handwriting.

‘The Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Juliette Potter (nee Evans)

With this Testament we declare that we are sound of mind, we give custody of Harry to Sirius Orion Black and joined custody to Remus John Lupin. I know you will take care of him guys we love you.  
We leave 1000 Galleon stipend a month for Sirius Black to take care of any needs for Harry.  
We leave 100.000 Galleons to Remus Lupin, buy something new for yourself my friend, plus a cottage near the forest of Dean for when you need some solitude for your furry little problem.  
We have two separate wills in the case of Peter Pettigrew, if we die prematurely that will is to be sent to the DMLE immediately because he was the secret keeper of the Cottage in Godric Hollow.  
If we die at the hands of Voldemort Peter doesn't get anything, if we die in other circumstances he gets 100.000 Galleons.  
If Sirius and Remus can’t take care of Harry we will name others that can take him in:  
Frank and Alice Longbottom  
Amelia Bones  
Ted and Andromeda Tonks  
Minerva McGonagall (we love you Minnie)

Under no circumstances is Harry to be allowed to go to my sister Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley, I’m afraid for his safety they hate magic and anything to do with it.

Now that all formalities are done with let the fun begin.

Dear Harry, I’m sorry if we can’t be there for you when you’re growing up, but we want you to know that we love you, to you our dear son we leave all the moneys we have in Gringotts, the documents of our proprieties, our school trunks with books and our diaries (we had them for a long time and logged in everything so maybe you will get to know us better), the Marauder diaries, some old grimoires, rare books, and a portrait of us that we commissioned before we went into hiding, to activate us and have a piece of us for now and forever just say our names. Take care of yourselves.

PS: Use the map’s password for a surprise. 

Witnessed by: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and the Potter accountant Stoneclaw.’

Harry raised a brow “Director Ragnok I know that in Gringotts wizards aren’t allowed to pull out their wands, but I’m asking you permission just to see something more that my parents left written for me.” Harry asked permission, the Director just nodded his head.  
Pulling his wand out, tapping it on the parchment “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good” Harry whispered softly and gasped when the words start to shimmer, disappear for a few seconds and other words appearing in his mother handwriting.

‘Dear my boy Harry, I wanted to tell you how much I love you and care for you, but please don’t trust Dumbledore!! Too many people have fallen victims of his manipulations because of his “Greater Good” he has manipulated James to use the Fidelius charm and at the last moment to switch secret keepers from Sirius to Peter, I have a bad feeling about this.  
I hope we make it out alive, but if we don’t I love you so much, take care of yourself.  
Love  
Mom’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for my long absence but something happened that left me a little depressed, but I'm out of my funk now and back with a chapter, hope you enjoy it even though it's not that long, please comment and review of what you think.
> 
> Credit goes to rb2312 on fanfiction.net for finding the fan fiction of the MoRon part, the fan fiction is called Troll!! Troll in the Dungeon and it's by: HermanTumbleweed on fanfiction.net and there is where you can find the story

While Harry was reading his parents will, Ragnok spoke with Sharpaxe to get an investigation going on how Dumbledore got two keys of the Potter trust vault and to have an investigation on the Potter accountant manager Stoneclaw, when Sharpaxe and Griphook got out of his office, he took some of the trust vault documents to check how things were going, and he saw some irregular withdraws made in the times Harry was at Hogwarts or when it was summer vacation.

The withdraws were signed by Dumbledore most of the time, but there were a few made from Molly Weasley too.  
Dumbledore had made withdraws for the Order of the Phoenix, for the Department of Mysteries, Hogwarts and for his personal vaults, in total he had withdrawn 1.000.000 Galleons a year, most of the money went to his accounts though, Ragnok saw that because Dumbledore couldn’t get any money from the main Potter vault he took some rare and almost unheard books, two thrones (AN: One for the Great Hall the other for his office), the sword of Gryffindor and much more. He saw that Dumbledore tried to take out the portrait of Lily and James, their trunks and some other things, but they were charmed so just the Potter hairs could take them. Molly Weasley withdraw around 50.000 Galleons every few months for the past 4 years.

Ragnok was furious, he opened a desk drawer took out some parchment and started to write something on it, he deposited the parchment in a file holder, the parchment turned a green colour and vanished from the office, a few seconds later there was a knock on the door, the bank director growled enter, when the door opened a few goblins got into the office carrying more files but this time they were from the Dumbledore and Molly Weasley accounts.

When Harry finished reading his parents will he was surprised at the commotion in the office.  
“What’s happening here director? Is something wrong?” Harry asked agitated, whenever there were too many people (well goblins in this instance) nothing good was about to happen.

“Mister Potter I saw there were some irregularities with your trust and main vaults, Dumbledore has made withdrawals of 1.000.000 Galleons every year for the past 14 years, some of the money went to founding the Order of the Phoenix, some to Hogwarts and some at the Department of Mysteries, as for Molly Weasley, she made withdrawals of 50.000 every few months, she deposited the money in three separate vaults, one for herself, one for Ginevra Molly Weasley and for Ronald Bilius Weasley, in the other two vaults each got 10.000 Galleons a and the other 30.000 went to Molly’s vault.” Harry was shocked and enraged at how much they have stolen from him, his magic started to swirl against him. “Mister Potter calm down, we will get all your money back and with interest.” 

Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself a little, he could still feel his magic under his skin waiting to be unleashed again “Director what can we do to get the money back? I don’t know how much I own but that’s the money my parents left me, I would pay every Galleon and Knut to get them back, how could they be so greedy and selfish?” Harry was devastated to say the least, he didn’t know what to think, he started to glare at the ground.

Ragnok smirked at the question of how to get the stuff back, no one knew but they had spells on every item that was taken out of a vault so they could take them back if something like this ever happen “Oh Mister Potter I suggest you that in 2 days you’re in the Great Hall for lunch so you will see what happens, in the mean time we will freeze all the accounts of the ones that took your money and give them back to you with interests.” Ragnok told him while tapping a finger against his desk “We are even investigating your account manager, and as of today I will be in charge of your account.” Harry looked surprised at hearing that Ragnok will be his account manager but nodded not finding the words.

There was another knock on the door and another goblin walked in, though this one had armour on with a sword on his hip, he bowed “King Ragnok we executed Stoneclaw, he told us he had an agreement with Dumbledore,” the goblin in armour snarled at the name “that he would get 10% of whatever he withdraws from the Potter account.” 

“Good, you did a great job, I know he didn’t have any family left so all the moneys in his account are to be given to Mister Potter same for the jewels and other things he may have accumulated beside books and scrolls if they are written in our language.” Harry was rendered speechless by this. “Now Mister potter I need you to prick your finger with this dagger,” Ragnok handed him a ritualistic dagger “and put three drops of your blood in this basin.” Ragnok pointed at the basin on the left part of his desk. “There is a goblin made potion that with your blood in it will let us know what afflicts you and how may we help you in curing this. Later when we finish with all this we will do the heritage ritual.” 

After the explanation Harry pricked his index finger with the dagger and let three drops of his blood go inside the basin with the milky white potion in it, after a few seconds it turned blood red, but something unexpected happened after that, the potion turned a poisonous green colour with a black skull in the middle, some alarms went off inside the bank, the goblins inside the bank were fuming after seeing what was happening a black parchment flew out the basin with poison green ink on it “Get all the clients out the bank and shut the bank till further notice, NOW” Ragnok barked the order, he took the parchment from the air and started reading, the walls were trembling from the fury and magic Ragnok was emanating from every pore.

“Director Ragnok is everything okay?” Harry asked in a timid voice, he knew how things went when his uncle was angry with him, he had scars all over his body because of it, and he didn’t want to anger the director.

“How could that whiskered bastard left a child with a fucking Horcrux inside of him for so many years.” Ragnok shouted the last part.

“Wait did you say a Horcrux?” Harry was mind blown by that, because he though that just Dumbledore, him, Hermione and Ron knew about them. “And you can remove them? How?”

Ragnok looked at Harry “Yes we can remove them very easily with the help of curse breakers, how do you know about them? I need answers now.” Harry fabricated a story that he is a seer and he dreamed about it, though that he had to die to destroy the last one that was in his head, Harry told Ragnok of the others.

“Um director one is already destroyed, I killed a Basilisk with the Gryffindor sword and took a fang from it to stab the diary that was the Horcrux two years ago.”

Ragnok looked at Harry with admiration “You Mister Potter killed a Basilisk two years ago? What the heck is going on in Hogwarts? The adults are supposed to protect the children.” And so, Harry told Ragnok what happened in these four years since he turned eleven.

After all the “excitement” Ragnok gave the diagnostic parchment to Harry so he could read the diagnosis of what is afflicting him, the more he read the more angry he got, though he was so exhausted in the end that he just sat on the char that appeared out of nowhere, he felt numb, betrayed even more than he was before he got back in time.

Diagnostic list:

Metamorphmagus ability: 100% Blocked 

Legilimensi/Occlumency ability: 97% Blocked

Magical Core Blocked at 5 months 25%

Magical Core Blocked at 6 years 50%

Magical Core Blocked at 10 years 75%

Intellect 75% blocked

Compulsion to listen to Ron Weasley

Compulsion to trust Dumbledore broken 

Compulsion to dislike everyone beside the Weasleys broken 

Obliviated at 6 years 

Obliviated at 10 years

And the list went on, and on though Harry was too tired and sick to read any more of that, how was he even still alive right now with just 25% of his Magical Core not blocked? He had so many questions but right now he just wanted to sleep. 

“Mister potter we need to remove the Horcrux from your scar right now the more we wait the more it will keep draining your Magical Core, though to do that you will be put into a magical sleep in a time chamber.”

“Time chamber? What’s that?” Harry asked curiously after so many shocks he needed something else to know and learn.

“Well it’s a chamber that has runes all around it so time passes faster than in the real world, for instance if you passed 1 year in the chamber in the real world it would be like 2 days, that how fast time passes in there, and because it’s a Friday you will be inside the chamber for 1 year, we will put you there to break up all the compulsions and all the damage that Dumbledore did to you, so please follow me.” Ragnok got up from his throne like chair and started to walk in the direction of another door at the left that Harry didn’t notice at the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry again for the loooong absence but I was being a little lazy but here is another chapter, and it's a bit longer, I hope you all enjoy

Ragnok escorted Harry into the bowels of the bank and into the medical facility they had inside the bank, Harry saw a door that had runes on it and he though, that’s where he will be for a whole year, Ragnok commanded some goblins to take food and clothes inside the chamber.

“Now mister potter you will go inside that chamber, there are some healers inside already, when they are finished someone will go inside with some books and there will be a curse breaker inside that person will become your teacher he is the best we have and the one we trust the most, he is loyal to us so don’t be alarmed (hint it’s a Weasley XD).” Ragnok told him and gently squeezed Harry’s shoulder when he started to walk towards the door.

When he opened the door he saw Bill Weasley inside, Harry nodded to him but didn’t tell him anything there was a lot of time for them to talk later.

“Hello Harry nice to see you again, Ragnok contacted me with urgency and he provided me with a portkey from Egypt, they informed me what’s going on, I will cast a medic spell on you so you will fall asleep and I will extract the Horcrux from you and will put it in another vassal so then we can destroy it, and the cup from the Lestrange vault.” He told Harry patiently. “Now please lay down on the bed so we can start.”

Before Harry laid down he looked into Bills eyes “Before you start training me we have to talk” He told Bill seriously, after a nod from him Harry laid down closing his eyes Bill casted a medic spell for sleeping and then he took a golden medallion out of his pocket he started by casting a protective barrier around himself and Harry, then he started chanting in an ancient language that the goblins taught him, some blood started to drip from Harries forehead where his scar was situated as it opened, Bill heard a deep scream and he knew it was working, though the piece of the soul was fighting against the pull to get out of his host but Bill’s power was to great and after ten minutes or so the soul peace was inside the medallion, Bill hurried to take some dragon hide gloves and box made of goblin steel (one of the strongest materials in the world mind you). As he finished he walked out the time chamber and went to Ragnok with the box and handed it to him (because the chamber wasn’t activated yet it was just 10 minutes in the normal world too.)

“Good job curse breaker Weasley, you will take a break of one hour and then we will activate the chamber, so you will get delivered your assignments inside the chamber while mister Potter sleeps or is studying things from the books that will be inside the chamber, please give him this potion when he wakes up, it should break all the compulsion charms and the blockages he has because of Dumbledore” Ragnok handed Bill a blood red vial with the potion in it, it was still warm, Bill hurried inside the time chamber, and he activated the runes, from the outside they just saw how the runes on top of the entrance door started to glow, Bill started doing his assignments while he waited for Harry to wake up.

Harry woke up a few hours later exhausted from the ordeal even though he slept through it all, he saw the vial with the blood red liquid in it, he raised and eyebrow and looked at Bill “Bill what’s that potion for?” Harry asked in a hoarse voice

“It’s the potion to neutralize the compulsion charms, blockages and things like that, later you will have to take nutritional potions and others to get in shape and be healthy, Ragnok showed me the list of what’s afflicting you, and you’re malnourished, have badly manded bones and you have some complications because of the malnourishment, like frailer bones, you’re shorter than average but the goblins saw just in time all of this so potions can help you, if you waited another year this wouldn’t have been possible, so for now take that one, get some more rest, maybe read a book from the bookshelves and tomorrow you will start taking the nutrient potions with your meals.” Bill told him gently, seeing the orphaned boy living with his abusive relatives, he will do everything he can to help him, and he was sure all his family will support that.

Harry gulped down the potion and was surprised that it tasted like strawberries and mint, he was sure it would taste disgusting as the potions in the infirmary at Hogwarts “Wait why does it taste so good? The stuff we get at Hogwarts taste bad and revolting” Harry asked out loud not noticing he spoke.

“Well for one they don’t have Snape as the potion professor, is known that he hates kids so I’m guessing he is making it extra bitter or gross, or he really thinks that some potions can’t be altered to have better taste, these are made by goblins for wizards that work here at Gringotts, they respect people that respect them, even though they don’t want anything to do with wizards because most of them treat goblins as animals and not as sentient beings. Now enough of that what did you want to talk about?” Bill asked him curiously.

Harry sighed but looked Bill in the eyes as he spoke “I’m tired so I will be really brief, your mother stole 50.000 Galleons every few months, 10.000 went to a bank account for Ron another 10.000 went to Ginny’s account and the rest she kept it, Gringotts has frozen their accounts plus Dumbledore’s because he stole from me too.” Harry explained to Bill.

Bill looked confused at first, but then he got angry, though he knew Harry wasn’t at fault but his mom was, and he knew why the Prewets had a feud with the Blacks, it wasn’t just because they were a dark family but because they though the Black stole some family jewels and land when they made some deals with gambling. “I’m so sorry this happened to you Harry, you have my support in anything you need, I’m there for you, when my dad gets to know this there will be heads rolling, he doesn’t accept charity, our family doesn’t steal and we stay together.” Harry looked surprised but was happy to have at least one Weasley on his side.

“Write a letter to your father and tell him to go to the healers to get checked I’m sure there is some love potion involved, because today Winky my house elf switched mine and Hermione’s goblets of pumpkin juice because they were spiked with Amortentia, so I wouldn’t be surprised if something like that happened to your father too.” Bill’s eyebrows furrowed as he was thinking, he stood up from the floor he was sitting on while he was doing his research on the assignment, went to the desk, got some parchment and wrote a letter, when he was finished he let it pass through an opening that was connected to the outside world, while he was doing that Harry ran to the bathroom because he was finally feeling sick and was expelling all the potions and the other stuff that they gave him to be under their thumbs.

Meanwhile Ragnok went to the trust vault of Harry and took the marriage contract that Dumbledore made for Harry and Ginevra Weasley and incinerated it, he looked a little more to see if he could find anything else as evidence against Dumbledore, as he was scanning the vault he found some spying and tracking charms to see where the stuff from there was going, Ragnok was furious because this was against the banks code, and it was new evidence against the whiskered bastard. Ragnok changed the locks of the trust vault and made new keys and he didn’t charge Harry anything because he knew of what was going on, he couldn’t let the richest client of his get everything and go to the gnomes because they didn’t do a good job.

(AN: Wanted to leave this a cliff-hanger but I know I haven’t posted in a while and didn’t want to be so mean, so please enjoy.)

Meanwhile at Hogwarts some alarms went off in the headmaster’s office, though Dumbledore didn’t notice because he was in Snape’s office plotting of how to convince Harry to participate in the tournament, they couldn’t understand how he would prefer to lose his magic than to compete.

Back at the bank Harry just got out the bathroom and went to lay down and sleep a little more after everything he went through while in there.  
What he didn’t know is that while he was sleeping he would remember what happened when he was obliviated by Dumbledore, when he was 6 he defended himself because he was almost raped by his fat uncle, though because of the outburst of his magic he hurt his uncle really badly he had to go to the hospital for a month, and that’s how it ended up with Harry being beaten and starved because his relatives didn’t want something like that to happen again. Dumbledore went to the house after he herded the alarm in his office, when he got to the house he saw how powerful Harry has become (he had to heal himself somehow) so he blocked 50% of his magical core… and when he was 10 just a little before he got his Hogwarts letter he turned his teachers hair blue and was running away from his bully of a cousin and appeared on top of a chimney near school, when people saw they called the police and his relatives, when he got home he got a beating of his life time. Dumbledore wasn’t happy that Harry could apparated at such a young age so he blocked his core to 75% and obliviated him a second time. What Harry wasn’t expecting is that he got obliviated at school too because he saw how Ron treated Hermione and other people that wanted to be his friend. He saw how Ron was boasting about what he did, and spilled the truth to his sister about how he is making Harry friendless so he would depend so much on his family.

“I’m going to beat Ron even more when I get back to school damn it” Harry whispered to himself when he woke up 7 hours later, he saw that Bill was sleeping on the other bed, he went to the bathroom to change from his sweaty clothes and put others on, he made himself some breakfast ad took the nutrient potions he had to take for his malnourishment and then he took a book about wizarding etiquette and started to read, what was fascinating to him is that whatever he read he would remember, he was reading faster than before and he understood even more than he did before, he was excited about that and he didn’t notice that his hair was changing colours every so often.

“Whoa there Harry calm down your hair is changing colours at an alarming speed” Bill told him trying really hard not to laugh at the expression Harry was making after hearing that.

“What the heck are you talking about Bill?” Harry asked incredulously, he forgot that he had his metamorphomagus ability blocked, though when he was younger it leaked at his distress when his aunt cut his hair short and he was afraid of getting bullied at school even more.

“Pfffffffffft just go to the bathroom and see for yourself.” Bill told him humorously.

Harry went to the bathroom just to see his hair turning a bright pink color like Tonks usually had in their time, he tried with blue but it turned a lavender color, he will really have to master this before he goes back to Hogwarts.

“So what will we study today? I read a book about wizarding etiquette while you were sleeping and I’m almost finished with him, I can’t believe at how fast I’m reading now, and I want to learn even more.” 

“Finish reading the book then we will try some meditation and then I will teach you everything you had to know till now even though we will have to go from the basics and study things from first year till now.” Bill told him seriously, he didn’t know how much Harry knew but he will do his best in this year to teach him, and this is how the majority of the year went, with them studying making jokes and Bill teaching Harry how to do advanced things.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Dobby and Winky made people not notice that Harry was absent from school for the 2 days he wasn’t there, they informed Hermione though by giving her a letter Harry sent the first week he was inside the chamber.  
When he finished with the studying, training and other things he was a changed wizard, the goblins put a charm on his glasses that will gradually fade because people will think that he went through a grow sprout, though it will take some time to wear out.

When he got back he hugged Hermione tightly, he missed her nagging but was happy to be reunited with her again. The common room was empty beside himself, Hermione and Neville.

“Hi Neville, how are you?” Harry asked Neville, he saw him at the far end of the common room, he was reading a herbology book.

“Oh hi Harry, I’m doing good reading an interesting book about herbology do you need anything?” He asked gently and shyly.

“What’s the book about? It looks interesting” Harry said while he looked at the familiar cover, the book talked about aquatic plants that let you breath underwater.


End file.
